An electronic device such as a cellular telephone may become damaged due to a short circuit of electronic components installed on a circuit board in a case of minor water exposure, for example when dew condensation is caused on the circuit board inside the electronic device by a rise in environmental temperature from a low temperature to a normal temperature or when the circuit board inside the electronic device gets wet due to rain and the like.
Such an electronic device is more highly likely to become damaged due to a short circuit of electronic components installed on a circuit board in a case of major water exposure, for example when water is poured on the electronic device or the electronic device is submerged in water.
An electronic device has been proposed that prevents breakdown thereof due to water exposure, by interrupting power supply from a battery in a case of detection of water-exposed state (for example, see Cited Publication 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-251830